


beds and awkward questions

by mabufus



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: milla is too innocent for this world god save her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If looks could kill, Alvin would have been dead ten times over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beds and awkward questions

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't even finished xillia yet but

“Milla, do you love Jude?”

If looks could kill, Alvin would have been dead ten times over. It was awkward enough that he, Alvin, Milla, Rowen, and Elize (Teepo, too) had to share a room; now Alvin was starting 5th grade drama? Just how old was he?

“ _Alvin_ ,” Jude muttered sternly. He looked around at his comrades for help, but it seemed they were all interested in Milla's answer as well. He slaps his forehead and sighs. “Honestly...”

Jude's not going to lie. _He's_ actually interested in the answer himself. There's no way he wanted to find out like _this,_ though. 

“Just asking, no need to get so angry, kid.” Alvin says, sporting a grin that makes Jude want to wipe the smug look right off of his face.

“Of course I do,” Milla says. Her voice is as monotone as ever.

This gets a gasp from everyone in the room. 

“M-Milla, I don't think you know what you're saying.” 

Rowen chuckles, and Elize has both hands over her mouth, her face almost as red as Jude's. 

“I read a book on it,” Milla states, matter of factly. “When two people love each other, they sleep together. We're sharing a bed, so I must love you, right? So my answer is yes.”

The next look on Alvin's face would've made his body unidentifiable when Jude was done with him. “Interesting answer, Milla. Definitely keep reading those books. Your library must be fascinating.”

Milla smiled, “Yes. My library has almost every subject. I find this world so very interesting.”

Her view on the subject made sense, Jude admits. But it's not like they were sleeping together in  _that_ way. They were simply sharing a bed because there was no way that Elize would share a bed with Alvin, and it's not like they were going to let Rowen sleep on the floor. And Alvin made it  _very_ clear that he only liked spending the night with 'cute girls like Milla'. and Milla herself was against being with Alvin as well. In the end, it was  _Alvin_ who slept on the floor, while Rowen shared a bed with Elize (and Teepo), while Milla insisted on sharing a bed with Jude. 

“T-That's totally different. They're talking about a different kind of sleeping.”

“Oh? My bad, then. I like sleeping with you though, Jude.” 

How she says stuff like that so casually, Jude would never know.

Alvin didn't let that comment go for  _weeks_ .


End file.
